Recompensa
by Silent Miut
Summary: Había sido un mal día, ahora se le acababa el tiempo y él ganaría la apuesta. ¿Qué más le podría pasar?


_**Disclamer: **__Hetalia pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya, si fuera de otra manera no estaría escribiendo este fic._

_**Advertencias: **__fue concebido en una madrugada en la que fui despertada después de haber leído demasiados fanfics Fr/Uk. Intento de humor, leve mención de Fr/Uk. Personajes basados en la animación, poco sé del manga. Seguramente hay OCC en ambos personajes.  
_

_Gracias por leer._

**Recompensa.  
**

No podía creerlo ¿Cómo había terminado así? Se reclamaba mentalmente la representación humana de Inglaterra, como siempre terminando por maldecir al país del otro lado del Canal de la Mancha.

Miró hacia todos lados, los clientes de aquella taberna, la cual había vivido todas sus borracheras, estaban felices, alegres, ajenos a los truenos y relámpagos de afuera causados por el malhumor de su nación.

¿Cómo podría conquistar a una chica si la tercera era la vencida? Se recostó sobre la barra pidiendo otro tarro de cerveza, necesitaba estar suficientemente borracho para ser rechazado por última vez y perder la apuesta con el bastardo de Francis. Maldita fuera la hora en que Francia lo había sacado de sus casillas.

_Otra reunión desaprovechada y convertida en un caos de gritos, golpes y sarta de tonterías (contribución de Alfred). _

_Arthur miraba con indiferencia la sala y a los integrantes del G8, la reunión era para solucionar unos cuantos problemas de economía y reportar sus estados financieros pero, como siempre, las discusiones no tardaron en tornarse pequeñas revueltas alrededor de la mesa._

_Bebió lo último de té que le quedaba, a ese paso no solucionarían nada, quería irse; si no fuera porque su presidente estaba en la sala contigua se hubiera largado hace horas. _

_-Oh, pero si el señor Iggy ya se tomó lo último que tenía de su droga- apareció Francia para 'alegrarle' más el día._

_-Cállate estúpida rana, sigue manoseando a los demás y a mí déjame en paz- advirtió sin resultado alguno, porque en menos de cinco minutos su pelea era observada por los presentes… eran los que más peleaban en las reuniones y eso era lo que le hacía darse cuenta de que debería dejar de juzgar, pero… ¡Tenía excusa, Francis lo sacaba de sus casillas en menos de un parpadeo!_

_Un último golpe por parte de ambos terminó la riña, Inglaterra en el estómago y el puño ajeno en su mejilla. Cayeron arrodillados al suelo tras haberse dicho todos los insultos que iban desde los gustos de cada uno hasta su forma de conquistar a una mujer, precisamente eso le había podido demasiado, ya sea porque su dolor de cabeza y el aburrimiento lo habían hartado o porque simplemente no dejaría que Francis tuviera la última palabra…_

Y ahí se encontraba, esperando al hombre que utilizaba sus flores nacionales para enamorar a cuanta femina se le pusiera en frente. El tarro vacío fue reemplazado por uno lleno, necesitaba estar sin sentidos para no tratar de proclamarle la guerra a Francia, además quería que éste se tragara sus palabras de que no podía conquistar a nadie con esas espesas cejas y sus horribles gustos. ¡No era cierto! Y era verdad, ese día tan sólo ponerse a un lado de él daba miedo, su mirada mataba aunque estuviera diciendo a una dama lo bonita que era.

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, a su reloj y al tarro de cerveza, quizá si se emborrachaba podía pagar la apuesta sin estar lo suficientemente consciente… sus habitantes querrían estrangularlo después de eso, aunque todavía no sabía lo que tendría que dar a cambio.

Ya eran pasadas las doce de la noche, Francis había tenido la condescendencia de dejar sólo al inglés para que pudiera hacerse a la idea de lo que iba a pasar por no poder cumplir la apuesta: tienes el día para lograr conquistar a cualquier chica francesa de buen ver y carisma, sino lo consigues atente a las consecuencias.

Se arregló el cabello y perfumó el cuello de su camisa con un pequeño botecito sacado del bolsillo izquierdo de su saco, el cual volvió a meter en el mismo lugar. Posiblemente se habían pasado los dos con esa absurda competencia, pero ya no valía echarse para atrás, Athur lo estaba esperando en un bar de Inglaterra, clara señal de que había vencido.

Entró a la taberna dispuesto a hacer patente su triunfo quedándose petrificado en el umbral ante una visión de lo más descabellada: una mujer abrazaba de manera muy peculiar a Inglaterra. Su sonrisa de victoria se descompuso en una mueca de asombro al mismo tiempo que la rosa en su mano se caía.

Siguió con la vista a la hermosa mujer castaña, albina y ojos castaños vestida con pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa de cuello largo que se dirigía a la barra, hablaba sonriente con el _barman_ y éste le entregaba una llave señalando arriba con un dedo, seguramente donde estaban las habitaciones del hostal.

A la mañana siguiente Arthur tenía una poderosa jaqueca que acababa con cualquier orden mandada a su cuerpo. No se pudo levantar hasta las nueve de la mañana cuando los resquicios de una noche de cervezas se habían disipado tanto como para dejarlo moverse sin querer dejar todos sus órganos al vomitar.

Miró a su alrededor: no era su cama, no era su cuarto y estaba sin saco, con la camisa medio desabrochada, la corbata hecha un lío en su cuello, sin zapatos y su reflejo del espejo del baño le daba los buenos días con la peor cara que podía tener. Lo primero que buscó fue su cartera, su reloj (el cual había visto hace algunos minutos) y sus zapatos, tenía que salir de ahí. Esperaba por lo menos haber frustrado a Francis al quedarse dormido (no dudaba ni un segundo de que hubiera aprovechado la situación para meterle mano), aunque al parecer no habían hecho nada, no se sentía de _esa_ manera, ni apestaba a la horrorosa colonia del francés, pero se podía esperar cualquier cosa de él.

Encontró su cartera arriba del buró de madera al lado de la cama junto con una nota, sus zapatos estaban en el suelo frente a ésta. Desdobló la hoja presintiendo una burla de su némesis:

_Buenos días señor, disculpe el atrevimiento de anoche, le he sustraído la cantidad a la que se renta un cuarto puesto que el dueño requería el pago por adelantado y lo de las cervezas. Espero haya descansado bien, lamento no haber sido de más ayuda, pero no lo conozco._

_Atte_

_Katherine_

_P.D. Por cierto, debería decirle a Francis todo lo que siente por ella, no puede seguir escondiendo sus sentimientos tras esa máscara. Posiblemente ella también lo amé ¡Ánimo!_

Por un momento sus mejillas se colorearon hasta no poder más y al siguiente estaba más pálido que la cera ¡Qué demonios había estado delirando! ¡La rana lo había plantado!

Hizo bolita la hoja para tirarla al cesto de la basura, recogió su cartera, el saco y entregó la la llave a un joven que estaba detrás de la barra.

Necesitaba con urgencia llegar a su casa, por sobre todo era un caballero y tenía que cumplir con su palabra (aunque fuera a la fuerza, no pensaba llamar al franco, que él fuera a buscarlo), sin embargo nunca se imaginó encontrarlo angustiado al salir del establecimiento.

Se miraron a los ojos sin saber que decirse, hasta que el galo comenzó con su dramatismo, suplicándole a Arthur que no le hiciera hacer lo que tenía que hacer por haber ganado la apuesta.

Claro, Arthur no se tentó el corazón, Francis tampoco se lo tentaría si él estuviera en su lugar. Una sonrisa malvada se asomó en sus facciones, sus ojos centellaron, el plato de la venganza se comía frío.

Así fue cómo la representación de Francia sufrió sartenazos y fue apaleado a manos de Rusia y Hungría por tratar de conquistarlos.

_Fin_

_Sé que mi sentido del humor no es el mejor (aún no comprendo porque no dejo de escribir esta clase de fics...) así que si tienen alguna opinión al respecto soy toda ojos.  
_

_Hasta la próxima._


End file.
